


Is that bike on fire?

by Toffybird



Category: Ghost Rider (2007), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffybird/pseuds/Toffybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I honestly just wanted Sam and Dean to meet Blackheart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that bike on fire?

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so just before you start, I haven't yet finished watching Supernatural, honestly I'm only on the first series :3 This has been in my head even before I watched any of the episodes. Silly little 'plot' bunny. Also it's quite short and probably not in character. So... Sorry. I might write more... considering Sam, Dean and Blackheart technically don't even meet properly. When i watch more Supernatural... :D

Speeding down one of the long stretches of roads that cut through the dry plains of desert, Sam and Dean sat quietly while loud rock music blasted through the speakers of Dean’s black, beat-up car. The oldest brother tapped his fingers along to the beat while Sam looked out of the window into the dark surroundings. They were heading to California to look for their father, finally getting enough time to themselves to search. Sam, leaning his head on the window, peered into the side mirror with narrowed eyes. There were a couple of lights coming towards them and a worrying rate, the thought of motorcycles did cross his mind until the second light caught his eye. I didn’t look like a head light. In fact, I looked a lot like fire.

He looked at Dean, who was immersed in him music and didn’t notice the speeding fireball closing in on them. He quickly turned down the music.

“Hey man, I’m driving so you don’t get to touch the music-”

“Dean, do you see that?” Sam cut his ignorant brother off, and pointed to the rear-view mirror.

“Aw, this isn’t going to be another black truck murder, is it?” Dean frowned.

“They’re bikes Dean.” Sam pointed out.

“I know! Geez.”

The sound of the bike engines grew louder and closer until one of the two was right by Dean’s window, Sam scrambled around for the gun in the glove compartment. The rider knocked at the window, motioning to roll it down. The brothers shared a look. They knew they were dealing with a supernatural being, or two, because what bike looked like it was made out of dark smoke?

Dean cautiously opened the window, Sam ready with the gun, just in case.

The rider leaned in close to the window; he had deathly pale skin and dark, short hair, and darker eyes.

“You wouldn’t mind getting my friend here of my tail, would you? As much as our chase has been fun, I’m not quite ready to go home yet.” He gestured to the flaming skeleton guy on Sam’s side of the window, who was looking intently over the car at the pale man.

Sam jumped in his seat, not expecting the other motorcyclist to be there. Or him to _actually_ be on fire. Or a skeleton.

“You will be sent back to the depths of Hell, where you belong.” The skeleton growled out in a deep voice.

“Haven’t you had enough of following my father’s orders yet? You’re just a puppet!” The other sneered.

 

“Dean, what do we do?” Sam said, looking from one demon to the other.

“I, uh, let them take care of themselves? I mean the dude on fire did say he was going to take care of it.” He looked out of the window to see the two demons still arguing, “I gotta say guys, you have nice bikes.” Dean nodded his approval.

The pale guy laughed silkily, “Well, thank you, I made it myself. But I have to apologise, but if you’re not going to help me, then you’re just in my way.” And with amazing, superhuman strength he pushed the car towards the other demon. The suddenness of it caught all three of them off guard and they came to a screeching stop on the dusty ground next to the road. Sam and Dean jumped out of the car to see only one of the bikes racing off into the distance, with the guy laughing hysterically.

Sam turned to see the skeleton wasn’t on fire any more, nor was he just bones. The guy (with skin and all) grunted as he got up, and he dusted himself down.

“Well that could have gone better.” He said, grimacing as he stood up his bike. That too looked a lot less… evil.

“Who are you?” He said, aiming his gun.

“It’s ok,” He lifted up his hands, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I’ll only ask once more. Who. Are. You?”

“I’m Johnny Blaze.”

A hand pushed down his gun, “Wait. Johnny Blaze? The dare devil?” Dean asked.

Johnny nodded, “Well, used to be.”

“I see you have a new occupation, the whole burning skeleton thing.”  The older brother smirked, “care to explain, or do I have to let my brother shoot you?”

Johnny sighed, “I don’t have time for this, I have to find Blackheart.”

Sam looked at his brother, “Maybe we should just go to the nearest town and talk there? I mean, it’s not exactly safe or warm out here. Anyway, maybe we could help.” He turned to Johnny.

“What? No! Did you hit your head, Sammy? We don’t have time either. That is-”

“I’ll meet you there.” The rumble of an engine followed and Johnny Blaze sped off into the night.

“I got my eye on you,” Dean said, as he passed. He lifted up Sam’s hand that held the gun, as if to prove that he wasn’t playing around.

Sam glared at Dean, “It’s the least we could do-”

“No.”

He rolled his eyes and got into the car, he’ll have to convince him.

“Sam!”

“Dean? What?” Sam saw Dean looking down at the side of his car.

“The son of a bitch scratched my car.” Dean looked at his brother dead in the eye, “We’re going after him.”


End file.
